


The Mad Rocket (Paused)

by tobias599



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybernetics, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Mystery, Rocket Raccoon-centric, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: Promised, Tested, Forced, Broken, Changed, Replaced, New, Experimented, FixedRocket knows too well, but he moved forward with flames behind himSpending his new life without glancing back, ever... there is nothing for him to look back, it is a promise.Then the Guardians of the Galaxy came, criminals who play heroes. Bunch of idiots if you ask him.It all came crashing down on him in his own little shop, trying to make some innocent Units from legal stuff!





	The Mad Rocket (Paused)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly an AU and I haven't found something similar. Also, this is a 100% Rocket story.  
> Meaning everything he doesn't know, you won't know!
> 
> Current Guardians of the Galaxy members:  
> -Star-Lord / Peter Quill  
> -Groot  
> -Gamora  
> -Drax the Destroyer
> 
> Swearing warning!

Rocket lies alone on the counter in his little shop, wondering who the next ugly customer is. Looking through the list of the hottest kill bounties while waiting, swatting away an annoying flying insect, as his ears pick up some really bad music.

For a moment he is glad this shop isn't well known, because he doesn't want to talk with someone who likes this music. It's already annoying as it gets louder and Rocket puts away his bounty tracker, glancing into some mirror he stole from a baby.

Glaring at the mirror which reflect his cybernetic red eyes, but he isn't glaring at himself. It's this stupid toy mirror nobody wants to buy, maybe he should've gone to a planet where people like to fuck each other up more. But the criminal rate would be too low or he would never get rid of his trash guns.

Shifting his glaring at the door where this horrible music is coming from. The door opens and some ugly looking loser with no taste for music enters HIS shop! It takes incredible sefl-control not to glare at this fidgeting guy, but then Rocket remembers his red eyes are perfect for glaring without anyone noticing.

"What is your current problem?" Rocket asks with a fake tone, hiding the insult while glaring as hard he can. Even if it always looks like staring with glowing red eyes, doesn't matter anymore to Rocket. Not everything can be fixed.

Thankfully turning the music off, but now he is judging his appearance. Rocket is doing the same, it wouldn't be fair if he doesn't return the favor, and this guy is one ugly wimp.

"Are you a raccoon?" This guy questions. Judging from the tone and the wording of this question a raccoon is an animal. He is going to search for pictures of these raccoon creatures, hating already the name.

"I asked first, don't have time for you." Rocket sound as neutral he could. He tried to sound friendly, but this guy is just too ugly. God bless his wife.

"Oh!" This guy moving his face in an emotion, it looks the same for Rocket. Already wanting to scratch this guys face and throw him out for his reactions.

"I heard you buy stuff for a good price and-"

"Just put it right here." Rocket points right next to him and the guy slowly puts a metal ball on it. Looks like a designer metal ball, might be able to sell this to the Collector later. But this guy is ugly too, also having an interest in me. Rocket secretly scans it while he pretends to look inspect it from the outside.

This guy is talking and talking how he found this, some trying to steal it and saying this is worth a fortune for all this trouble. Snorting on the talk about hard work and mystery about a metal ball. Rocket jumps down and looks at the results of this scan, right after this guy finishes talking.

"What is your name kid?" He asks innocently and looks away from the results. His customer slowly grins, damn is it ugly.

"Star-Lord." He answers and takes a pause for no reason. Rocket interrupts him as his mouth opens again, jumping back on his counter.

"Get the flarking out now with your stupid bomb! Ain't no bombs allowed, Peter Quill!" Rocket yells at him and pushes the bomb in the Guardians leader. Peter stumbles a little back with his eyes growing bigger, clearly pretending to be surprised.

"A bomb!? How do you know that, raccoon? Did you sniff it?" Rocket leaps at Peter and grabs hold of his shoulders, digging his feets into his cloth for balance as he pushes Peters shoulders back. Making him stumble backwards, but holding his balance until he hits a shelf full of stolen toys.

"Playing dumb only gets you killed and your friends are not with you. Stick you bomb up your fat ass before you leave!" Rocket jumps back on the floor with a backflip and Peter looks at his torn cloth.

"Did you have to ruin my-" "Leave!" Rocket snarls and points towards the door. "Fine!" Peter yells back and begins to leave, rumbling insult Rocket could all hear. Making his ears twitch, he is going to send him to the Collector. Nobody tricks the Collector.

"He Star-Bitch!" Rocket yells and Peter turns around before he opens the door. "The Collector is searching someone to scam, you might get the ten Units you want!" Rocket laughs mockingly and walks away.

"Fuck off, raccoon!" Came from behind, but the smirk is already there. "Eat my shit, loser!" Rocket yells angry and hears the door closing, letting out a small laugh.

"Going to need some booze to forget him..." He talks to himself and walks to the small mirror. Looking at his reflection before going back on his counter.

 

Drinking in his currently favorite bar, taking a seat alone and watching others. Not failing to see a cybernetic woman approaching and upon nearer inspection identifying her as Nebula, flarking wonderful. Getting ready to run, planning all his escape routes and things to use for escaping her.

"Are you 89P13?" She asks and Rocket rolls his eyes without actual rolling his cybernetic eyes. Nebula has stopped moving and is expecting an answer.

"My business or their business?" He asks, downing another drink.

"Your business, Ronan wants the Guardians dead." Nebula explains and Rocket knows she is talking about Ronan the Accuser. Some Kree Fanatic murderer, but Nebula working with him? That's news, but against the Guardians? They have another reason, he can feel it.

"Look, princess..." Pouring some fresh booze for him in the glass. "The Guardians ain't cheap, ya know?" Taking a sip of booze.

"Not gonna risk my furry ass for a war, gimme a good reason... the biggest." Rocket says and Nebula crosses her arms.

"Tons of Units, more than any other job in the universe." Nebula says, "3.5 trillion." He says without missing a beat and takes another drink. Seeing no reaction once he puts the glass down, he laughs.

"Just kidding! Only three point five million Units are needed." Rocket jumps towards the exit, hearing Nebula behind him following. He turns towards her once outside, now his time to cross arms.

"However! The first half million Units is upfront, let us go to your ship... time is money and I do really like money." Rocket says, keeping the Guardians next location a secret. Nebula seems to be thinking, then turning and walking away.

"Fine, but behave. The main ship has an old, dusty and unoccupied workshop." She says and Rocket can't help but to grin. This lady knows what he likes, perfect. The Guardians are going to need a Gardener of the Galaxy to keep their tombstones clean!

Alright, this whole walking was boring. Her ship was small, just like my ship. Except mine had more weapons attached and was faster.

Entering the ship would've been nice, if not some idiot is trying to break in. To be fair, seeing a ship hidden and has nothing to indicate to who it belongs... it is tempting, not saying he himself steals ships or anything. There is a difference between actually stealing and trying to steal.

Motioning Nebula to wait as he sneaks up behind this idiot. He seems frustrated to not get Nebula's ship open, he takes out a small device fitting in his paw. Pressing a very tiny button to prime the device.

Rocket jumps towards him from behind and while kicking into the thief's back planting the device just under the neck. Jumping away as the thief hits the ship, he turns around faster than expected as Rocket lands on the ground.

"Sayonara." Rocket snorts in amusement and the device shocks him to near death. He walks towards the thief and picks up his small device, it is broken again. Nebula opens her ship up and enters it, seemingly not caring.

 

The flight is silent, nothing surprising considering who are in the ship. Rocket really restrains himself from doing anything, it makes him a little twitchy. That's how Rocket would've describe it while in reality his ears and paws are constantly twitching.

"ADHD?" Nebula asks him after 37 minutes and about 12 seconds. Rocket snorts very loud, earning a glance from her. His whole twitching stopping, like flipping a switch.

"Have three prototype MEAPA systems in my brain." He answer with a proud tone. Nebula takes a few seconds to blink once, turning towards him.

"Can you repeat that?" Nebula says curious, making him smirk.

"I have three prototype Mind-Enhancer-And-Perception-Analysis augment systems in my brain." Rocket answers her, feeling satisfied to impress Nebula.

"How are you alive?"

"Lady, not even sure this even is my real body. Wouldn't be surprised if my brain was created in some kind of tube and gave me this body." Rocket tells her, showing he is a little bit drunk. She shakes her head and the silence returns.

The twitching comes back while Rocket seemingly stares ahead of him. The red eyes concealing his constant looking around and observing everything, doing some math in boredom. His math is very basic for obvious reasons and possible wrong.

It gets too boring for him, _useless_ and _dead_. Bringing up the memories of his youth, nearly cursing out loud.

"Information on Ronan?" He asks, might get something out of it.

"Doesn't like me and even less you. Not going to speak for you." Nebula says what he already knew, at least prepared for. Speaking of which, Nebula showed emotions while talking. Unfortunately Rocket isn't a social being and has no idea if it sounded good or bad for him.

He however learned a lot, without hesitation or questioning and interprets the emotions as bad.

"Geez, I know Ronan is tough... but getting me for help is another level, ain't some puppy. Meaning he needs me as much I need those Units. If he tries to flark or touch me, then he's gonna sleep in a big turd! It's a promise now." He replies, making his position clear.

"Disgusting." Nebula says completely uninterested.

"Not literal and my business is nobody's business! I speak for myself, nothing personal you know?" Rocket adds, finalizing his position.

"Noted." She acknowledges without any emotion. Rocket makes himself comfortable and half an hour of silence later they can see the current destination.

 

A quick tour from Nebula made him familiar with this huge ship. Pretending to not notice some of the looks from those Kree's. Meeting with Ronan is big, but not scary or intimidating.

Quickly repeating his price, without joking for safety, of 3.5 million Units and managing to get the first 0.5 million now.

"Send it towards the Halfworld bank, my name is "The Baddest of Baddests", thanks." With those words Rocket turns around and begins to walk out. Nebula is leaning at the exit, watching everything.

"Your mission is now to find them and then we will eradicate The Guardians of the Galaxy." Ronan says and Rocket stops, looking back at his current employer.

"Nearly forgot, they are most likely going to the Collector. Not really sure, but it's the hottest blood I smell. Gotta go now, been a while since I read the news." He turns his back on Ronan and walks towards his personal workshop. Hearing Nebula walking towards Ronan before the door closes behind him.

He would listen in secret, if there would not be Kree guards walking around. Anyway, his mind goes towards the sign he is going to put up on the workshop door.

Something like "No Kree's allowed in this party!" or "Warning: Deadly Kree virus behind this door!", hard to decide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too familiar with Marvel and the characters.  
> This is why I would like to request comments pointing out some OOC moments (Out Of Character) for me to edit/fix!
> 
> Note, Rocket is a little different for a reason. I call this Rocket version: The Mad Rocket
> 
> This story is kind of short too! Or fast paced, depends on the view I guess.


End file.
